The Gallagher Girls Adventure!
by JustARandomShortStory
Summary: The girls sneak out to see the boys. NOTE: to avoid me spilling spoilers, I based this off of the second book. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Cammie POV

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I turned around to see Zach, standing there, right in my doorway. "How did you get in?"

Then, he pointed to himself. "Spy," he told me, as if I didn't know. "Well, 'Blackthorne Boy', why are you here?"

He pointed to himself. "Spy," he said. Then, he pointed to me. "The best Gallagher-Girl-slash-spy ever," he said, and then, he smiled and laughed. "You know, Blackthorne boy, we should probably go do something before the welcome back dinner tonight. We should take the helicopter, because we only have four hours until it's time to come back."

Once in the helicopter, we remembered that neither Zach nor knew how to fly this thing. "Bex," I said. He nodded. I ran out and grabbed Bex, who, I didn't even realize until we were in the hallway, was talking to a boy—man, how did all these boys get in here? He was probably just someone she met over summer vacay. "Hey, Isaac, come and follow!" Bex knew what we were doing. She knew where we were going. Heck, I didn't even lead her there! As soon as she and Isaac hopped up, she started towards the front and started up the helicopter.

"How was your summer, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, as if he didn't even see me (in disguise, of course) this summer. "You should know, you stalked me about sixty times in that furry-eyebrow-crazy-hair-disguise you use every time..."

More to come, tell me if I should continue…


	2. Chapter 3

Ok, so I've decided I'm going to post one of each story every day (well I guess that's only two stories, lol… including the IM chat)!

POV Liz:

"Ugh, I hate these stupid textbooks!" Bex exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. They are filled with stuff normal teenagers don't have to learn." Cammie surprised me. I thought she loved the whole spy-in-training-extra-textbook thing. "What are you guys talking about? These books are _heaven!" _Bex and Cammie laughed.

"Done with the homework. Are you guys ready too?" Bex asked us.

"Yup," Cammie and I said in unison, "just let me grab a jacket." Bex laughed again, and then we were out the door.

It took us a while to find a good secret passageway. Bex is totally scared of spiders, and I am totally scared of having to use my one semester worth of CovOps training (if we come across any mysterious people).

When we FINALLY got to our usual meeting spot, we saw the boys, just leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I heard Zach saying to Cammie.

"Hey, Blackthorne boy." He took her hand and they started walking towards town.

Part five of this story will be available either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

POV Zach: Part 1

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." I just love saying my catch phrase; it reminds me of all the good (and bad) times that Cammie and I had together.

"Hey, Blackthorne Boy," Cammie said. She was copying me. But I didn't care. It was cute.

"Where's Bex? I brought along Grant," I told her. Grant was actually in the bathroom… he was in the girls' bathroom, since there is only one boys bathroom: for staff. He thought he'd rather have to go in a girls' bathroom then get caught and sent back to Blackthorne.

"Oh, just in the bathr—" Cammie got cut off by screaming. High pitched girl screaming. And then, I knew…

"WHAT is HE doing in the GIRLS' BATHROOM?" Bex was screaming. "If you haven't noticed, there's no boys' bathroom. Durr," Grant reminded Bex. "You two sound like an old married couple," said a voice that wasn't currently in this conversation. Yup. Macey. I pointed to myself and said "spy"(in my head, of course). I looked at Cammie, who, sadly, wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Grant. "You're the one who screamed," Cammie said. She's good.

"Uh… well… at Blackthorne they teach you how to scream high pitched…"

"Sure they do. Come on guys, everyone else is going to be here in three hours. Let's go downtown," Cammie said, oblivious that she was under major threat of being kidnapped. "Cam, we better just go… yeah, actually, downtown Roseville is… let's just go catch a movie."

Ten minutes later, we were in a secret passageway. I knew almost as many as Cammie did, but I was only here for a couple months. Spy. I have always wondered if Blackthorne was a better school… maybe because we are boys… but then I had to shake the thought. There wouldn't be separate schools just because boys… again, shake it. To get my mind off of these thoughts, I looked at Cammie. She smiled. Then, she stopped. She leaned in close to me and… "Spy."

POV Grant: Part 2

"Are you sure it's ok to use the girls' bathroom?"

"Yes, Grant, I'm sure." Zach was trying to talk me into using the girls' bathroom. What if I ran into Bex? EMBARRASING.

As I was coming out of the stall, I saw her. The beautiful Bex, staring at me with confusion. I screeched. Whoa, that was high.

As we were coming up to Roseville, I remembered that we hadn't decided on a movie. "Hey, what about 'I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you'? That sounds good!" Bex always knows the best, because, walking out of the theatre, I just realized I had just seen the best movie ever. "The diner now?" I like food.

POV Bex: Part 3

Heading into the diner, I just realized how deep Grant's eyes were. I mean, I'm surprised. Maybe he's wearing contacts…

I ordered a Caesar salad, because that's what Macey taught us to order. It's not sloppy, messy… it's easy to eat, and makes a good impression.

Grant, of course, got a sloppy joe. I see that Cammie had remembered the rule too, because she ordered a salad too. Zach had gotten a hamburger, and we all got two large fries to share.

"How was your summer, Grant?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that, Gallagher Girl."

"Hey, Grant, don't be stealing my words!" Zach sounded sarcastic, but I know he really meant what he said.


End file.
